This invention concerns cholecystokinin antagonists prepared by fermentation of Aspergillus alliaceus.
Cholecystokinin (CCK) is a neuropeptide (See: Mutt and Jorpes, Biochem. J. 125 678 (1971)) which exists in both gastrointestinal tissue and the central nervous system. CCK is believed to play an important role in appetite regulation and CCK may be a physiological satiety hormone. CCK reportedly co-exists with dopamine in certain mid-brain neurons and thus may additionally play a role in the functioning of dopaminergic systems in the brain, as well as, serving as a neurotransmitter in its own right. (See: A. J. Prange et al., "Peptides in the Central Nervous System", Ann. Repts. Med Chem. 17 31, 33 (1982), Mutt et al., Biochem. J. 125, 678 (1971), J. A. Williams, Biomed. Res. 3 107 (1982) and J. E. Morley, Life Sci. 30 479 (1982). CCK antagonists are useful in the treatment and prevention of disorders of the gastrointestinal, central nervous and appetite regulatory sytems of animals, especially humans. CCK antagonists of the formulae: ##STR1## prepared by a particular fermentation of Aspergillus alliaceus are disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0,116,150 published August 22, 1984.
Novel CCK antagonists have been prepared by fermentation of Aspergillus alliaceus in a modified medium.